harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Nilus Langballe
Nilus Langballe ble født den 30. Juli i 1980. Han har en ganske dårlig hukommelse,og tidlig i bokserien brukte han en forglemei for å huske. Navnet Langballe stammer fra at mennene i slekta har ballesekker som kan strekkes over 10 meter. Det var lenge spekuleringer i hvorvidt han var trollmann eller ballekunstner, men etter en stund fikk han altså brev hvor det stod at han fikk begynne på Galtvort. På Galtvort ble han valgt til Griffing huset sammen med blant annet Harry Potter og Ronny Wiltersen. Nilus er en skjør gutt med sans for blomster, matlaging og bowling. Biografi Tidligere år Nilus ble født inn i familien Langballe den 30. juni i 1980, som sønn av svartspanerne: Allinda Langballe og Frank Langballe. Nilus er fullblods, og med det slekter han til blant annet: Wiltersen familien og Svaart familien. Foreldrene til Nilus var med i Føniksordenen, og i denne rollen gikk de i mot Voldemort flere ganger. På grunn av dette var Nilus en av to spedbarn som muligens hadde en profeti om seg, profetien ble laget av Rakel Rummelfiold og handler om "Den med makt til å knuse Mørkets herre." Den andre var Harry Potter, siden Severus Slur bare hadde hørt halvparten av profetien gav han varsel til Voldemort og den 31. oktober 1981 satte Voldemort mål for Harry, men fikk sitt første nederlag. Ikke lenge etter reiste noen av Voldemorts mest lojale tilhengere for å torturere Langballe, Frank og Allinda ble torturert til galskap av Rodolfus & Bellatrix DeMons, Radamsus DeMons og Bart Kroek Jr.. Alle fire ble sendt til Azkaban for sine handlinger, mens Frank og Allinda ble sendt til St. Mungos hospital for magiske sykdommer og skader hvor de må leve resten av sine liv. Nilus ble snarlig oppfostret hos sin faderlige bestemor Augusta Langballe. Hans bestemor var en veldig streng dame som var bekymret for at barnebarnet hennes ikke hadde vist tidlige tegn til magi. Slektningene hans var redd for at han kanskje var en Futt, men dette ble glemt da hans onkel Albert kastet ham ned fra et vindu og han bykset. Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Det første året thumb|250px|Nilus med forglemeiDen aller første gangen vi fikk høre om Nilus var da han var på Plattform 9 og 3/4 og fortalte bestemoren sin at han hadde mistet padden sin Tristan, den gangen opptredde han riktig ikke under noe navn. Nilus fortalte Hermine Grang at han hadde mistet padden sin, og hun fulgte med ham for å lete. Senere hjalp også Ronny Wiltersen og Harry Potter ham med å lete, etter at han fortalte det til dem. Da de kom til Galtvang stasjon fikk han padden sin av Rubeus Gygrid. Under valgsermonien var Nilus svært nervøs, så da hatten ropte ut hvilket hus han kom i løp han tvers over Storsalen, fortsatt med valghatten på hodet, dermed måtte han tilbake til krakken for å gi valghatten til den neste studenten. Da han var på vei opp til Griffings oppholdsrom etter velkomsfesten ble han bombadert med stokker av Poltergeist Gnav. I sin første eliksir time klarte Nilus å smelte kjelen til Jokum Finnimann, noe som resulterte i at han fikk fullt av eliksiren på seg. Uken etter hadde Nilus og de andre førsteklassingene sin første flytime med Madam Hopp, var han redd for å bli den siste igjen på bakken dermed spente han i fra og fløy høyere enn de egentlig skulle . Siden han ikke hadde kontroll på limen sin falt han av og brakk håndleddet. Dermed fulgte Madam Hopp ham til sykestua slik at han kunne få helet det. Flere timer senere fulgte han etter Harry, Ronny og Hermine til Troférommet, hvor Harry skulle duellere med Draco Malfang. De ble nesten grepet av Nask, men løp så fort de bare kunne, tilslutt hadde de endt opp i korridoren i fjerde etasje hvor Nilus ledet Harrys oppmerksomhet til en gigantisk trehodet hund. Heldigvis klarte de å flykte og kom seg tilslutt i sikkerhet på Griffings oppholdsrom. Rett etter juleferien ble Nilus offer for beinlåseforbannelsen som ble kastet av Draco Malfang, det gjorde at leggene hans snarlig ble bindt i sammen. Nilus måtte da hoppe hele veien opp til Portrettet av den trinne dame, slik at noen kunne kaste en motvåde på forbannelsen. Da Harry,Ronny og Hermine siden fikk vite det prøvde de å overtale ham til å rapportere hva Malfang hadde gjort, men Nilus svarte at han ikke ønsket mer trøbbel. Harry syntes veldig synd på Nilus og gav ham den siste sjokoladefrosken han hadde fått i julegave, samtidig som at han fortalte ham at han var verdt tolv sånne som Malfang, og at Valghatten dessuten hadde plassert ham i Griffing, mens Malfang derimot var i "Det stinkende Smygard huset". Mange timer senere hjalp Nilus til med å identifisere Nicolas Flamel, ved å gi ham trollmannskortet av Albus Humlesnurr som han tok fra sjokoladefrosken. Etter en rumpeldunkkamp mellom Griffing og Håsblås hørte Nilus at Malfang hånte Griffinglaget, dermed begynte han å slåss med Krabbe og Gurgel, smygardingene banket ham kald noe som førte til at han for tredje gangen det året ble sendt til Sykestua. Etterhvert fikk Nilus rede på at Harry og Hermine skulle bringe den norske kamryggen Nordbert opp til Astronomi tårnet hvor de skulle sende den til Kalle Wiltersen, broren til Ronny. Han fikk dessuten også greie på at Malfang skulle prøve å få dem tatt, snek Nilus seg ut av oppholdsrommet for å advare dem. I steden endte det hele opp med at Professor McSnurp fikk tak i ham. Nilus mistet femti huspoeng, og fikk arrest sammen med Harry, Hermine og Draco. De overværte arresten i sammen med Gygrid som gav dem oppdraget med å finne en skadet enhjørning, Nilus gikk i sammen med Draco og Hogg, mens de tre andre tok en annen vei. Men det hele endte med at Draco gikk bakom Nilus og skremte ham. Nilus fikk panikk og sendte dermed opp gnister for å advare Gygrid. Da Gygrid fikk vite sannheten, lot han Nilus gå i sammen med seg selv og Hermine, mens Harry gikk med Draco. Da Professor Krengle prøvde å stjele de vises stein, prøvde Nilus å stoppe Harry, Hermine og Ronny som skulle snike seg ut for å stoppe det. Han var villig til å slåss med dem, men ble forhindret av at Hermine kastet en full kroppslåsforbannelse på ham. Fordi Nilus hadde prøvd å forhindre trioen i å gjøre noe galt fikk han ti poeng til Griffing på avslutningsfesten. Det resulterte i at Griffing vant huspokalen. Det andre året Den første gangen Nilus opptredde i 1992 var etter velkomsfesten da han roste Harry og Ronny for å ha kjørt en flygende bil til Galtvort. Morgenen etter mottok Ronny en brøler fra sin mor, Nilus overtalte ham til å åpne den raskt. I årets første time i Forsvar mot svartekunster med Gyldenprinz Gulmedal, tok et par Cornwall feer tak i ørene til Nilus og hang ham opp etter kutten i en statue som hang ned fra taket. Kort tid etter kollapset statuen og han ble slengt ned til gulvet. Etter angrepet på Frodrik Fromm var Nilus redd for at den samme skjebnen kanskje ville skje med ham også, fordi han en dårlig magiker. Han brukte dermed en ille luktende grønn løk, en spiss lilla krystall og en roterende salamanderhale. De andre studentene påpekte at han kom ikke til å bli angrepet siden han var Fullblods. Det tredje året 250px|left|thumb|Nilus med padden [[Tristan]] I 1993 opptredde Nilus første gang på Galtvortekspressen. Fordi toget stoppet opp midt på turen til Galtvort skyndte Nilus seg til kupèen hvor Harry satt for å finne ut hva som skjedde. Bare noen sekunder senere kom det en Desperant til syne i kupèen. Da toget siden ankom Galtvang stasjon fortalte Nilus flere av de andre studentene hva som hadde skjedd i kupèen. Det at Harry hadde besvimt i kupèen gjorde selvsagt at Draco Malfang fikk enda mer å erte Harry for. I det skoleåret startet Nilus med Clairvoyance, allerede i den første timen klarte han å knuse to av tekopper til Professor Rummelfiold mens han holdt på med å lese i tebladene. Etter at klassen forsvant fra timen, advarte Rummelfiold ham om at han ville komme for sent til neste time og at han måtte jobbe hardt for å kunne holde følge med de andre. Nilus startet også med Stell av magiske vesener det skoleåret, Nilus trente da på å bukke for en hippogriff, men han trakk seg fort unna fordi han skjønte at hippogriffen ikke ville bukke tilbake. I eliksirtimen dagen etter klarte Nilus å komme i vreden til Severus Slur. Uvisst hvordan klarte han å få krympe eliksiren sin til å bli oransje i stedet for grønn. For å være sikker på at Nilus ville gjøre jobben skikkelig en annen gang, fortalte Slur ham at han kunne gi noe av eliksiren til padden sin, Tristan på slutten av timen. I full desperasjon spurte han Hermine om hjelp, og hun hvisket dem igjennom munnhulen. På slutten av timen klarte han å få eliksiren sin grønn, og klarte å forminske Tristan fra en padde til et rumpetroll. I Forsvar mot svartekunster timen senere på dagen hjalp Nilus Professor Lupus med hans første time i faget om Hambuser. Da Lupus spurte ham hva som skremte han mest i verden hvisket Nilus: "Professor Slur". For å få fjernet hambusen ba Lupus ham om å forestille seg hambusen i bestemorens klær. Som takk for å ha hjulpet til i timen fikk Nilus ti poeng til Griffing. På slutten av timen ødela Nilus Hambusen. Denne hendelsen forsterket selvsagt Slur's forhold til Nilus. Våren 1994 mistet Nilus passordene til Griffings oppholdsrom; fordi Ridder Callagal byttet passordene så ofte fant Nilus ut at han måtte skrive ned passordene slik at han kunne huske dem. Ikke lenge etter at passordene forsvant kom Sirius Svaart seg inn på Griffings oppholdsrom med en kniv. Etter det så Professor McSnurp på Nilus som indirekte ansvarlig og gav han forbud mot å besøke Galtvang, gav ham arrest og forbød alle andre å gi ham passordet til oppholdsrommet. To dager senere mottok Nilus en Brøler fra bestemoren sin, han skyndtet seg ut i inngangshallen og åpnet den der. På slutten av sin eksamen i Clairvoyance fikk han beskjed om at dersom han fortalte noen resultatet sitt, ville han stå ovenfor en ulykke. Det fjerde året Da den falske Professor Bister i 1994 viste elevene sine De tre utilgivelige forbannelsene, ble Nilus meget opprørt ettersom foreldrene hans ble utsatt for Martyriusforbannelsen, Hermine Grang ba Bister holde opp med det. Etter timen møtte Harry, Ronny og Hermine Nilus i gangen, hvor han var svært nedfor. Mens de var der kom Bister til Nilus og ba ham på en kopp te og gav ham en bok om vannplanter. Noen dager senere ble Nilus puttet under Befalius forbannelsen av Bister, ettersom Bister ville vise hver og en i klassen hvordan følelsen var å være under forbannelsen. Nilus deltok ved juletider på juleballet i forbindelser med Tretrollmannsturneringen, hvor hans kavaler var Gulla Wiltersen. Det femte året 270px|left|thumb|Nilus med Gufsulus Gufsletonia Da Nilus tok Galtvortekspressen til Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom i 1995 møtte han Harry og Gulla og de tre bestemte seg for å finne en kupé i sammen, men ettersom ingen var ledige, satte de seg i sammen med Lulla Lunekjær som satte i en kupé helt alene. Vel inne i kupéen viste ham den sin nye Gufsulus Gufsletonia som han hadde fått i gave av sin grandonkel Albert. Han fortalte dem om planene han hadde for å vise den til Professor Stikling. Samme kveld som elevene ankom Galtvort, ble det en krangel mellom Jokum Finnimann og Harry Potter, hvor Jokum mente at Harry løy om Voldemorts igjenfødsel. Imidlertid forsvarte Nilus Harry ved å si at det var Aftenprofeten som løy, og ikke Harry og Albus Humlesnurr. 250px|right|thumb|Nilus og Harry under HL-møte Etter at Harry, Ronny og Hermine hadde opprettet Humlesnurrlegionen var Nilus en av de aller første som skrev seg opp på medlemslisten. Under gruppens første møte i Nødvendeligrommet ble Nilus uten partner, dette gjorde at Nilus fikk være med Harry. Etter litt øving, klarte Nilus å få tryllestaven til Harry til å fly ut av Harrys hånd, dette gjorde at Nilus fikk bli med Ronny og Hermine litt slik at Harry kunne følge litt med på de andre også. Da gruppen tok juleferie var ferdighetene til Nilus over all forventning. Da Harry, Ronny, Hermine og Gulla var på St. Mungos Hospital for å besøke Arthur Wiltersen fant de fire ut at foreldrene til Nilus ikke var døde, men at de hadde blitt sinnssyke etter at dødsetere hadde torturert dem med Martyrius forbannelsen på slutten av Den første trollmannskrigen. Før Nilus dro fra foreldrene gav moren ham et papir fra Sutles beste ballongtyggegummi, istedenfor å kaste det tok Nilus det med seg hjem. Etter at Nilus fikk vite at tre av dem som stod bak tortureringen av foreldrene sine hadde vært med å rømme fra Azkaban i 1996, snakket ikke Nilus om det, men Harry virket en forandring ved ham. Nilus var blant annet mye mer hardarbeidende enn de andre på møtene til Humlesnurrlegionen, og var den som raskest lærte seg nye formler (om en ikke regner med Hermine). left|250px|thumb|Nilus og Hermine blir holdt igjen av Draco og Krabbe Da Harry hadde hatt et syn hvor gudfaren Sirius Svaart III ble torturert i Mysterieavdelingen, var Nilus blant de som frivillig stod vakt for at Harry skulle få sjansen til å sjekke om det var tilfelle ved å få tak i noen i Grimmoldsplass 12 ved å bruke flumnettet i peisen til Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Imdidlertid ble han i likhet med de andre pågrepet av smygardinger, men de kom seg raskt løs. I likhet med Gulla Wiltersen og Lulla Lunekjær ble han med Harry, Ronny og Hermine til Magidepartementet for å lete etter Sirius, for å komme seg dit fløy de på Dystraler. thumb|[[Ronny Wiltersen,Lulla Lunekjær, Nilus Langballe,Hermine Grang,Harry Potter og Gulla Wiltersen i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen|350px]] De seks gikk inn i Mysterieavdelingen og fant etter en stund Rommet med profetiene, Harry beveget seg bortover mot rad nr. 93 ettersom det var der han hadde sett at Sirius ble torturert. Der fant han en profeti med sitt navn på, og bestemte seg for å kikke nærmere på den. Tiltross for at både Hermine og Nilus sa at han ikke skulle gjøre det, gjorde han det noe som resulterte i at de ble omringet av dødsetere. De seks delte seg i to grupper, og Nilus gikk med Harry og Hermine. Nilus brukte Exitarmus til å slå staven ut av hånda til en av dødseterne, men han slo også ut Harrys stav i samme angrep. Litt senere brakk Antonius Dolohov Nilus'nese og stav, da Harry spurte Nilus om han kunne hente hjelp til Hermine, gjorde han det ikke, istedenfor bar han henne med seg på jakt etter Gulla, Ronny og Lulla. Dessverre tok det ikke så lang tid før Gulla, Ronny og Lulla også ble skadd, noe som førte til at Harry og Nilus ble innsirklet av dødsetere ganske kjapt. Bellatrix DeMons torturerte Nilus med Martyrius forbannelsen, både for å prøve å få Harry til å gi i fra seg profetien og for å se hvor lang tid Nilus klarte å holde ut under tortureringen før han gav etter som foreldrene hans hadde gjort. Like etter at Føniksordenen hadde ankommet ble Nilus utsatt for Tarantella-formelen av Dolohov. Da Harry forsøkte å få Nilus opp trappene, falt profetien i bakken og knuste. Etter at kampen fortsatte gikk Nilus i sammen med Harry til Albus Humlesnurr. Like etter sluttet kampen, og Humlesnurr laget flyttnøkler som skulle sørge for å få de seks ungdommene tilbake til skolen. Vel tilbake på skolen, fikset Madam Pomfritt Nilus' nese. Ikke så lenge etter at Harry var kommet tilbake på Galtvort, fortalte Humlesnurr ham om at profetien egentlig kunne omhandle både Harry og Nilus, siden den nevnte en som var født i slutten av juli. Imidlertid hadde Voldemort valgt seg ut Harry som sin like. Før Nilus begynte i sjette klasse, kjøpte han en ny stav i kisebær med kjerne av enhjørninghår 13'' lang fra Ollivander. Denne staven var en av de siste Ollivander lagte.'' Det sjette året På Galtvortekspressen på vei til sitt sjette år ved Galtvort satt Nilus i sammen med Gulla Wiltersen og Harry Potter. Da Romilda Vamm, en yngre Griffingsstudent kom for å spørre Harry om han heller ville sitte med henne og vennene istedenfor Nilus og Gulla ble Harry irritert og sa at Nilus og Gulla var blant de mest lojale og nærmeste vennene hans. I likhet med Harry ble også Nilus invitert til å delta på lunsj med Horatsion E.F Snilehorn ettersom Nilus var kjent pågrunn av sine foreldre. Imidlertid fant ikke Horatsion Nilus så veldig interessant, noe som resulterte i at Nilus ikke ble invitert til flere samlinger hos ham. På slutten av skoleåret deltok Nilus i Slaget ved Astronomitårnet. Det var kun han og Lulla Lunekjær som reagerte på meldingen som kom på gullmynten som de hadde fra HL. Nilus stod i likhet med Ronny Wiltersen og Gulla Wiltersen vakt utenfor Nødvendeligrommet og ventet på at Draco Malfang skulle komme ut, imidlertid mørkla Draco gangen med Peruviansk mørkepulver. Før Harry Potter hadde reist med Humlesnurr hadde han gitt Ronny resten av Felixiren slik at han og de andre fire kunne bruke den ved behov. Fordi de hadde tatt feliksir kom de fem seg levende fra kampen, Nilus måtte på sykestua i en kort periode fordi han hadde fått en skade, imidlertid var den ikke så omfattende, og han deltok dermed i Albus Humlesnurrs begravelse. Det syvende året thumb|left|302px|Nilus Langballe i [[1998]] I likhet med de fleste andre fullblods-elever returnerte Nilus til Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom høsten 1997. Med en gang Nilus, Gulla og Lulla fant ut at Severus Slur var blitt rektor ved skolen gjenopprettet de Humlesnurrlegionen som en protest. Dert at Nilus nektet å praktisere Martyriusforbannelsen på andre studenter, samt at han stod i mot ondskapsfull og ufordragelig oppførsel fra Misfall-søsknenes side, gjorde at han ble behandlet dårlig. HL-medlemmene beskyttet medelevene sine fra å bli plaget av Dødseterlærerene og gjorde motstand mot skolens nye regime, blant annet ved å skrive: "Humlesnurrlegionen er fortsatt i drift" på flere borgvegger. Videre forsøkte Nilus, Gulla og Lulla å fjerne Gudrik Griffings sverd fra Slurs kontor, men de ble oppdaget på vei ut. Alle tre fikk arrest, men ironisk nok var det Rubeus Gygrid som stod for arresten. Men ved påsketider var det bare Nilus som var igjen av de tre, ettersom Lulla hadde blitt kidnappet av Dødsetere på vei hjem med Galtvortekspressen og Gulla hadde ikke kommet tilbake etter påskeferien, fordi Wiltersen familien hadde gått i sikkerhet etter at Ronny, Harry og Hermine hadde rømt fra Malfangenes herrskapshus. På dette punktet var Misfallene irritert over Nilus' stadige opprørsforsøk, dermed startet de å straffe ham med slåing og torturering. Magidepartementet prøvde å få Nilus' bestemor til å prøve å roe ham, men hun lurte seg unna og rømte. Etter den episoden gikk Nilus i skjul i Nødvendeligrommet og sørget for å få det utstyrt som et skjulested for Humlesnurrlegionen, dessuten sørget han for en kontaktlinje med Galthodet slik at Abriam Humlesnurr kunne gi dem mat. I mai hadde de fleste HL-medlemmene gått i skjul der. Slaget om Galtvort thumb|Nilus under Slaget om Galtvort i [[1998]] Da Harry Potter, Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang den 2.mai i 1998 skulle bruke den hemmelige gangen fra Galthodet til Nødvendeligrommet, var det Nilus som kom og hentet dem, han var utrolig glad for å se dem. Ettersom Nilus trodde at tilbakekomsten til trekløveret var for å overvinne dødseter-professorene, fikk han resten av HL til å komme til Galtvort. Ettersom stadig flere medlemmer av Humlesnurrlegionen og Føniksordenen kom til stedet, kom også Voldemort med sine Dødsetere. Og etterhvert startet Det andre Galtvortsslaget. Under kampen angrep Nilus dødsetere med flere planter, han hjalp også til med å frakte skadde og døde personer bort fra stedet hvor de hadde falt under en midlertidig våpenhvile. Da Harry gikk forbi Nilus på vei til Hylehuset snakket Harry så vidt med ham og sa at hovedprioriteten var å få drept Nagini, Voldemorts slange. Litt senere da dødseterne kom tilbake med en "død" Harry, trasset Nilus Voldemort. Det førte til at han ble tvunget til å ha på seg sorteringshatten som brant. Pågrunn av Harrys hengivelse, kunne Nilus komme ut av full kroppslås. Ettersom Nilus hadde vist et utrolig heltemot mot Voldemort, klarte han å få frem Gudrik Griffings sverd av Valghatten. Han brukte sverdet til å drepe Nagini, dermed var Voldemort uten Malacruxer. 19-år etter Etter at han var ferdig som elev ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ble han professor i Urtologi ved skolen. Da han viste HL-mynten til elevene sine ble de imponert, denne mynten hadde han og flere av de tidligere andre HL medlemmene beholdt som et minne. I 2017 hadde han fortsatt kontakt med sine gamle venner, dette vet man ettersom Gulla ba hennes eldste sønn, Jakob om å gi Nilus en klem fra henne. På ett eller annet tidspunkt giftet Nilus seg med Hanna Abom, og de bosatte seg på Den lekke heksekjel, hvor Hanna var vertinne. Det er ikke sikkert hvor vidt de to fikk noen barn. Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Fødsler 1980 Kategori:Sortert i 1991 Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen Kategori:Menn Kategori:Familien Langballe